<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Change of Pace by Kiera540</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215113">A Change of Pace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiera540/pseuds/Kiera540'>Kiera540</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Cupcakes, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Haikyuu - Freeform, Help Ive Written so much Iwaoi, IWAOI HELL, IwaOi Baking, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Significant Other, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Let Them Sleep, M/M, No Beta We Still Gonna Die Like Daichi, Their tired, hq, iwaoi - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiera540/pseuds/Kiera540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa are both stressed from their class work, but Iwaizumi has just the plan to change that. Making cupcakes, and dancing around the kitchen certainly does the trick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Because our babies deserve the world</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Change of Pace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I promised I’d be nicer to Iwaizumi in my next fic and here it is! If you have a second, please leave a like or review as they help me to improve my writing. Enjoy!</p><p>NOTE- This hasn’t been proofread yet! If you see a mistake just let me know and I’ll fix it; I’ll be able to proofread it at a later time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa signed as he finished his assignment and slumped down into his desk chair, he was exhausted from the increased workload. He was getting everything done on time, but it was taking up all of his free time. He rubbed a hand down his face, he needed a break, but he couldn’t imagine doing anything without getting behind.</p><p>He dropped his head into his arms, contemplating about banging it into the hard wood of his desk. A hand reached out to rub his back and he groaned his frustrations into it. He hadn’t heard the other man enter but he certainly wasn’t complaining about his current position. The first hand slid over to make room for the second one and Oikawa hummed happily as he felt the hands massage down his shoulders and back.</p><p>“How’s it going?” A deep voice whispered in his ear after a moment. Instead of answering, Oikawa rotated his head to give his partner a look. “That well huh?” Iwaizumi chuckled.</p><p>Oikawa groaned again and shoved his head back into his arms. Iwaizumi continued the movement of his hands but stole a glance at the computer screens in front of them. So far, Oikawa had managed to knock out two big essays and three of his more time-consuming quizzes. It was good. He was making great progress.</p><p>“Come here.” Iwaizumi said firmly, tugging on his shirt sleeve.</p><p>“I can’t, I need to work.” Oikawa whined and tried to shrug off the hand.</p><p>“You don’t even know what I want.”</p><p>“It’s something distracting so no.” The brunet said as he remained firmly in his chair.</p><p>“Well, I think yes.” Without giving Oikawa a chance to retaliate, Iwaizumi grabbed the chair he was sitting in and pulled it back. Oikawa yelped as he was ripped away from the support of his desk and barely caught himself with his legs before he fell face-first onto the floor.</p><p>“Iwa-chan!” He yelled in shock. Iwaizumi just smirked at him and snatched his hand to pull him to his feet. Oikawa grumbled the entire way, but Iwaizumi didn’t seem to mind as he led him down the hall and into the kitchen.</p><p>Oikawa gasped as he rounded the counter and saw what Iwaizumi had set out. In front of him, was multiple boxes of baking treats, frosting, sprinkles, and all the other materials they would need.</p><p>“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelled again, but with a completely different tone and meaning this time around. Iwaizumi was looking at him with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. He knew how much Oikawa loved to bake and knew how desperately he needed a break, so what better thing to do than to bake? This way you even ended up with something sweet to eat.</p><p>“Pick one.” The shorter man told him. When Oikawa started to pout Iwaizumi held one threatening finger up to get his point across.</p><p>“Fine. This one!” He said cheerily, holding the box in front of his face. He inspected the frosting and chose a flavor just as quickly. When Iwaizumi rose an eyebrow at the unusual combination that he had never seen the man pick before, Oikawa continued, “You said I could pick, so, we’re going weird.”</p><p>With such a happy look on his face Iwaizumi knew he wouldn’t be able to say no to the other man, and just shrugged as he started to put the other boxes away. It’s cupcakes, they would be good either way.</p><p>Oikawa grabbed a mixing bowl and ripped open the box of Funfetti cupcake mix. He carefully checked what else they would need before raiding their fridge. Iwaizumi returned to the kitchen with his Bluetooth speaker and pulled out his phone. The former Seijoh setter didn’t give the former ace a chance to think of a song when he threw the carton of eggs at him. Iwaizumi easily caught them, but this distraction allowed Oikawa to snatch his phone out of his loose grip and scroll through his music.</p><p>“Why are you like this?” Iwaizumi growled at the giggling man as he put on a Latin dance music playlist and started swaying to the beat.</p><p>“What else would I be like?” He asked innocently, batting his eyelashes. Iwaizumi gave him a look but started picking out the eggs they would need all the same. They made quick work of mixing the batter of the simple recipe and by the time they had finished scooping the batter into a muffin pan, the oven had finished preheating and was ready to go. Iwaizumi gently lowered the pan into the fridge and set the timer to the appropriate setting.</p><p>Oikawa was still swaying to the beat of the music, completely distracted as he flowed around the kitchen. Iwaizumi snuck up behind him, grabbed his waist with one hand, and matched his rhythm. Oikawa’s eyes snapped out, and a smile flashed across his face as he continued to sway his hips along with the music.</p><p>They pulled, they pushed, they held hands, and they spun their way around the kitchen. Neither one could have told you what song was playing or even what it sounded like as they were completely lost in their own little world. This world that captured them every time they looked into each other’s eyes. As they ebb and flowed, laughs would break out when they switched dance styles and added ridiculous moves just to hear their partner’s laugh ring through the apartment.</p><p>And ring they did. The laughing rang so loud they almost didn’t hear the beeping of the oven timer. Thankfully, their noses caught the smell of the cupcakes and alerted them to take them out or suffer the consequences. Iwaizumi grabbed a hot mitt and pulled out the pan one handed as Oikawa set up the cooling rack for the cupcakes. They carefully scooped them out of the hot pan and spread them out across the rack to allow them to cool before they attempted to frost them.</p><p>The song changed again, and they resumed their dance, slower this time. They wouldn’t have to wait long before the cupcakes cooled off enough to frost them, so they held hands and slowly twirled their way throughout the familiar room. Iwaizumi had Oikawa’s hand in his own and his other hand around his waist to guide them as they went, while Oikawa snuck his unoccupied hand up to Iwaizumi’s neck and rested it around him. The world between their eyes enthralled them once again. Not that either one of them cared. The two enjoyed each other’s company and swayed with the soft beat of the song playing. </p><p>“Thank you.” Oikawa whispered.</p><p>“Hmm?” Iwaizumi hummed, not realizing that he had spoken.</p><p>“Thank you for this.” He repeated a little louder this time.</p><p>“We both needed it.” Iwaizumi gave him a small smile. It was true. They had both been working so hard for so long that they hadn’t taken a moment for themselves or for each other. They both felt a little guilty about that, but they knew it would accidently happen in life. What matter was that they realized it and made a plan to fix that. It turns out, Iwaizumi had already set a plan in motion. Memorizing class schedules, checking due dates, and taking care of everything, Iwaizumi had created the perfect opportunity for them to spend the evening together and do more than immediately fall asleep.</p><p>“I love you.” Oikawa spoke softly, but his conviction was unwavering. He had known for a long time that he loved this man, he had told him that several times already, but in this moment, it was something different. A new layer was added to the love he felt for this man. It was one thing to say you loved someone, it was another matter entirely to put an effort forth to prove that with actions. Hajime might be a man of few words, but he was a man of strong actions.</p><p>“I love you two.” Iwaizumi’s voice was louder and more firm than Oikawa’s was. It had taken him longer to realize that he loved Oikawa, but when he did, his world became clear. He wasn’t prepared to say those words the first time he had heard them spill from the brunet’s mouth, but Oikawa was more than willing to wait for that moment. </p><p>Oikawa had cried the first time Iwaizumi had said those words a few days before one of their anniversaries many years ago, and again, he felt tears sting his eyes. Iwaizumi noticed and gave him a kiss between his eyebrows to help calm him down as their swaying slowly turned into a standing hug. They hugged each other long enough for the song to change a few more times. They whispered in each other’s ear, rubbed and massaged limbs, and ruffled hair. Eventually they composed themselves enough to break apart turn towards the kitchen counter.</p><p>Oikawa grabbed the strawberry frosting and a small spatula. Iwaizumi handed him cupcake and he carefully spread the pinkness across it before receiving another one. Iwaizumi organized them into a container that certainly wasn’t large enough to hold all of them, but it would work well enough. It didn’t take long to frost all of the cupcakes, but somehow Iwaizumi had ended up with frosting on his nose and Oikawa with it on his cheek. They would never be able to remember how it ended up there, they certainly hadn’t been teasing each other while they were frosting. Definitely not.</p><p>They laughed and gently wiped away the pink smudges and cover their faces in quick kisses. It was true, the container didn’t hold all of the cupcakes. Two lone cupcakes remained on top. Oikawa stole one and shimmed away from Iwaizumi to guard it. The other man couldn’t stand for that and wrapped his arm around Oikawa’s waist. He pulled him close sharply, used his other hand to grab his wrist holding the cupcake, and leaned forward to bite into it. At Oikawa’s offended squawk, Iwaizumi released him, stole the rest of the one in his hand, and offered the other cupcake to him as a peace offering. Oikawa accepted it with a glare and a smack to Iwaizumi’s arm, but forgave him at the sweet taste in his mouth.</p><p>They teased each other for a moment before retreating to their shared bedroom. They were both exhausted from the work they had been doing and the dancing had worn them out. They were ready to sleep. They both collapsed onto the bed and pulled each other close. Their bed seemed more comfortable than it normally did as they exchanged soft words and even softer touches. Oikawa could feel the soft snores coming from Iwaizumi as he used him as a pillow. The rumble was so peaceful it lolled him to sleep just as quickly as it claimed Iwaizumi.</p><p>A change of pace was exactly what they needed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y’all! I was actually thinking of making this a series with different Haikyuu ships! I don’t know which ships to do, so please suggest any that you’d like to see! There’s plenty more Haikyuu stories on my profile if you’d like to check them out. See you next time! ~Kiera540</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>